


Pero sobre todo se aman

by Yu_17



Series: MAS siendo tiernos [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace Marco y Sabo se aman, Angustía, M/M, al final, específicamente por las inseguridades, los tres necesitan mimos, pero lo tendran, pero tienen inseguridades sobre su relación, y de ahí esta historia, y lo tendrán, y sig en aprendizaje de como poner etiquetas
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yu_17/pseuds/Yu_17
Summary: Marco se siente inseguro respecto a su relación Ace y Sabo.Ace no comprender porque tiene personas que lo aman.Sabo se siente inmerecedor del amor de Marco y Ace por su sangre noble, pero de igual forma no piensa soltarlos.(O, como los tres algunas veces pueden sentirse mal pero realmente se aman y se cuidan entre ellos y tratan sus heridas emocionales con palabras dulces, besos y abrazos)
Relationships: Fushicho Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Series: MAS siendo tiernos [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154438
Kudos: 3





	Pero sobre todo se aman

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Bien, esto será lo más rápido que pueda.  
> Esta historia la dividí en cuatro partes, una para cada uno de MAS y una para un final bien hecho de los otros capitulos.  
> ¡Disfruten la angustia de Marco!

Marco se siente inseguro respecto a su relación Ace y Sabo.

Marco ama a sus novios, él sabe que ellos lo quieren, eso no evita que algunas veces Marco se sienta _apartado_ , sabe que realmente no lo apartan eso no evita que la sensación esté ahí.

Marco tiene veintitrés años más que sus novios, un día de estos ellos simplemente podían decidir que Marco era demasiado viejo para ellos y que ya habían tenido suficiente de él y lo dejaran. Marco espera que ese día no llegue _nunca_ , pero si algún día llega, él no es quien para evitarlo, le gusta pensar que debe disfrutar cada día del amor de sus novios casi con terror de que sea el último.

Algunas veces piensa que Ace y Sabo solo están con él porque tiene más experiencia, que quizá solo les gusta la estabilidad que parece tener ~~realmente no es tan estable como creen, pero es un hermano mayor, sabe fingir estabilidad~~.

Las sonrisas dirigidas de Ace y Sabo hacía él cuando lo ven en esos días lo hacen sentir culpable, dudar de Ace y Sabo siempre se siente tan mal.

Realmente no llega a comprender que ven en él, es un hombre de 43 años, no es específicamente atractivo, y últimamente ha estado demasiado cansado por el trabajo como para tener la energía que tiene sus novios. Marco sabe, realmente lo sabe, que Ace y Sabo podrían simplemente salir solos _, los dos sin Marco_ , aún si sabe eso él no sabe que ven Ace y Sabo en él, y quizá nunca lo sepa.

Y todo esto no evita que pueda disfrutar cada momento con sus novios, cada beso, cada caricia, cada salida. Porque Marco los ama y sabe que Ace y Sabo ahora mismo lo aman, y no tiene ninguna razón que no le permita disfrutarlo.

* * *

~~[[Un twitter donde pueden hablarme, pedirme algo y donde me quejo de lo que escribo-](https://twitter.com/Yu_lapu_17)]~~

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Me salió bastante corto, pero actualmente solo me están saliendo fragmentos cortitos, posiblemente intente hacer una historia más larga en un futuro. 
> 
> [Y después de leerme casi todas las historias de estos tres siento que debo sacar más contenido relacionado con ellos-]
> 
> ¡Me hice un Twitter! Estaba al pedo (aburrida/con tiempo libre) y decidí crearlo para hablar de lo que estoy escribiendo, por si les interesa hablar conmigo o preguntar si puedo hacer algún pedido especial o cosas así  
> https://twitter.com/Yu_lapu_17
> 
> Buenos, disculpen si hay algún error, solo yo reviso mis textos y muchas veces se me escapan aún si lo reviso varias veces y ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
